Elastarielle Arana Sundrake
Biography Early Life Born to High-Lord Galadrian Sundrake and High-Kinlady Celaerielle Sundrake in 2e 645, into the prestigious and valorous Sundrake family, Elastarille was received with great welcome. In fact, legend said when Queen Ayrenn disappeared, the child was born as her replacement, being taken to the temples of the Altmeri Pantheon to be blessed by the ancestors and the gods. Elastarielle was raised in the Sundrake tradition, to carry out the legacy of the Sundrakes that stretches back since the Merethic Era. As with all Altmeri Nobles, Elastarielle was given the best education and training possible. She learned a lot of her skills from her father early on, as he was a skilled battlemage and warrior, having trained and served in the Crystal-Like-Law as an Archmage. Her mother taught her the arcane arts as she was a powerful Sapiarch, who also served within Crystal-Like-Law, spent much of her time within the College of Sapiarchs within Lillandril, and both having served in the Three Banner War, while House Sundrake was against the war, they nonetheless fought on and served well. Elastarielle was raised in a life of luxury, but her father and mother drilled in her head the importance of the Sundrake legacy. She was raised on the stories of the great Aldmeri Dominion, the grand nation her distant relative Queen Ayrenn founded, the legacies of the Ayleids and its fall to men, even that of House Sundrake, who became an important part to the Summerset Isles. Her training was taken very seriously as she was taught that to miss a strike would mean it could cost her her life, so her training with weapons, warcraft, and such were rigorous and somewhat brutal. She had to embody the martial prowess of the family, so she was not given any slack, but she managed well, learning as much as she could and mastered the arts of warcraft. She had also a natural talent for the arcane, progressing rather quickly, though under her parents' teachings, she would as prove capable in the arcane. Training was made more complex as she grew older, but she would continue to advance herself, pushing hard to exceed the standards set before her. When she completed all that her parents could provide for her, Elastarielle would be sent to study with the mages of the Crystal Tower, the Sapiarchs of the College, and even as high as the Psijics, though the latter is mostly unknown to everyone else, dedicating twenty years with each organization, sixty years all together. Aside from magical study, she would serve time in the Sundrake military, fighting off occasional Maormer attacks, earning herself great respect and confidence in her skills as not only a leader among troops, but also a capable warrior in the field. Kinladyship of Alinor When she proved capable enough, her father, who was now serving as High-Lord of Alinor, would appoint her to the position of Canonreeve, giving her the experience needed for politics. Like her father, Elastarielle became a shrewd politician, managing the affairs of the city and serving often as her father's adviser. It was not like he really needed her advise, but more to give her a more hands on approach to politics and show her some of the decision needed firsthand. Elastarielle greatly admired her parents, her father being an esteemed veteran of the Three Banners War, serving her idol Queen Ayrenn and the First Aldmeri Dominion. While he would loved to have lived longer to be a guiding hand, High-Lord Galadrian Sundrake passed on, leaving Elastarielle as his heir, to both the city of Alinor and to the great House Sundrake. A few months later, her mother would have passed as well. Losing her parents were hard on her at first, and for the first time did Elastarielle actually have something not in her control. However she would honor her deceased parents and would begin about unifying Summerset into one nation. The ambition was nothing new, even her father spoke about a unified Summerset, the Altmer seemingly needed only a spark to get it in place, and that spark was Elastarielle herself. The unification of Summerset took some time, longer than what she wanted, thirteen years in fact to unify mainland Summerset, but her experience as a politician and leader proved beneficial. Bloodshed was few, but proved a point that if words will not work, the edge of a sword would. Something surprising was the treatment of those who surrendered, she did not deal harshly with them, in fact many Lords and Ladies were given a second change, allowed to keep their holdings and property, only to swear fealty to Elastarielle as the High-Queen. Lenient and merciful she was to prove the folly of a tyrannical and oppressive ruler. Soon reforms were put in motion to cement the unity of mainland Summerset, afterwards Auridon would be assimilated as well, thus allying the Altmer for the first time since the fall of the First Aldmeri Dominion. Personality and Beliefs Elastarielle is a very ambitious individual, determined to restore the legacy of Ayrenn and reforming her Aldmeri Dominion. To most outside the Summerset, she would be seen as an aloof and haughty maiden, but in reality, she is very intelligent, fair, stern, humble when she needs to be, as well as headstrong. Elastarielle is confident and fearless, wishing to be diplomatic when she can, if not, she is willing to show her arcane and martial prowess. Seeing it as destiny, she believes herself the rightful ruler of the Summerset Isles, as well as the Aldmeri Dominion, her family being a cadet branch of the Royal Aldmeri family. She sees herself as Ayrenn reborn, seeking to not only restore the greatness of the Aldmeri Dominion, but also quell the turmoil plaguing Tamriel. Elastarielle is a firm believer in the Altmeri Pantheon, revering Auri-El, but she also respects the belief of others, being interested in outside Pantheons, including some Daedric Princes, though this is not public knowledge. Elastarielle is stern about the Altmeri Pantheon being the official religion within the Summerset Isles, but allows religious tolerance(within reason) within the homeland of the Altmer(High Elves). Trivia References * Character made by ExaltedPhoenix * The page is still largely wip * Alternative Character Picture for visual reference Category:Aldmeri Dominion Characters Category:ExaltedPhoenix Category:Characters